The Lookout
The Main Lookout Crew members. ---- Hello, I am SupremeLegacy and I welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! A Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This Wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in it's style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our Policies before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'SupremeLegacy' (Founder/Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Ultra Kuzon' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' ''(Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle' (Administrator - Active) *'Powerful Gohan', DragonKnight99, Michael Iron, Maroyasha - (All Chat Moderators/Rollbacks - All Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *December 1st 2012 - 1,900 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! Only 100 more until 2000! *December 4th 2012 - Ultra Kuzon is the first user to get 6,000 edits. Good job! *December 6th 2012 - 6,000 Pictures!! Good Job!! - The official Lookout Adminincial Election January 2013 has been announced for in January. *December 7th 2012 - ' ''2,000 PAGES!!!! Thank you for all who contributed!! See you on 3,000th!!! ' *December 12th 2012: This is 12-12-12, the 12th minute and the 12th second of it. This is the last time the 12 digit will occur in a row if three until 2112. And 88 years until 01-01-2101. *December 15th 2012: The Lookout Restoration Act has been officially passed. ''Clean up the wiki! Restore! - We honor the 20 children who were shot and killed in the Connetticut school shootings yesterday. They will be missed. *December 16th 2012: 2,100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! - The Wiki has a new background again! Enjoy! This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - SupremeLegacy * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''Supreme Trevauntee, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Eridkia, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (AssassinHood) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Dragon Ball MX ''Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User if the Week is Vegito 7900 '''! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' This is where the assigned Administrator (Vegito 7900) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ' ''Kotaz is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats!''' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Ultra Kuzon on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes most. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: Who is your favorite DBZ movie villain? Garlic Jr. Dr. Wheelo Turles Lord Slug Cooler Android 13 Broly Bojack Janemba Hirudegarn Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved